Día de Fútbol
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Greg pensó que el hacer una apuesta con Mycroft en fútbol iba a ganar de calle. Pero nunca pensó que ompetía con Mycroft Holmes. Y un Holmes siempre gana.


******'Fanfic participante en el Desafío 'El Mystrade También Cuenta' del Foro I'm Sherlocked' **

******La frase que me ha tocado es: Nota Mental: Apuestas. No hacer apuestas con Mycroft**

* * *

**Día de Fútbol**

Los domingos era el día que libraba, también era el día que había fútbol en la televisión. Mycroft no era un fanático de los deportes, es más a no ser que permanecieras sentando durante su transcurso no le gustaban, pero tenía que aguantarse y ver el partido con Greg, porque le quería y tenía que acompañarlo.

Aunque se pasaba el 90% leyendo el periódico así que tampoco es que le prestara mucha atención. Ese domingo, tras el partido, Greg se alzó victorioso en el sofá.

—En el próximo partido ganaremos y estaremos mucho más cerca de la copa —dijo Greg en voz alta mientras iba a tirar la botella.

—No ganaréis —comentó Mycroft mientras pasaba una página del periódico.

—Por supuesto que ganaremos, y con una diferencia bastante notable. Por Dios, es el Chelsea.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado.

—Nunca juzgues a un equipo por su trayectoria, puedes llevarte una sorpresa —dijo el pelirrojo sonriente.

—Mycroft, por supuesto que hay que juzgar a un equipo por su trayectoria. El Chelsea no tiene a sus mejores jugadores y Mourinho no es que sea un gran entrenador. Mira lo que hizo con el Real Madrid.

Mycroft cerró el periódico y le miró.

—El Chelsea tiene una buena defensa, además tiene a Fernando Torres que es un buen jugador.

Greg se pasó las manos por la cara y negó con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas, Torres parece tener sus buenos momentos pero solo con su selección es más… A ti no te gusta el fútbol, ¿por qué opinas? —le dijo Greg.

—Este es un mundo libre querido y cuando estás equivocado tienes que saberlo —dijo apoyando el codo en el brazo del sofá y la barbilla en su mano.

—¿Y opinas porque si? —preguntó Greg sonriendo —. ¿No dices que hay que tener una base para poder opinar?

—Tengo una base.

—No será de ver los partidos… Solo le prestas atención los cinco primeros minutos —le dijo Greg.

Mycroft le sonrió y enlazó sus manos para colocarlas sobre sus piernas.

—¿Qué te apuestas a que el Chelsea ganará al Liverpool el próximo Domingo? —preguntó Mycroft.

—¿Una apuesta? ¿En serio? ¿Quieres perder por primera vez? —preguntó Greg alzando las cejas.

Mycroft se relamió los labios y se puso de pie, se acercó lentamente a Greg y le cogió por la camiseta.

—Si pierdo, haré lo que tú quieras.

El policía sonrió de medio lado y acercó su rostro al de Mycroft.

—Está bien… —susurró —. Si pierdes irás a tu trabajo durante un mes en chándal. Y lo tengo que elegir yo.

Mycroft frunció los labios unos segundos, pero luego sonrió.

—De acuerdo, te dejaré que me elijas el peor chándal que exista —le dijo rozando su nariz con la de Greg —. Si yo gano, limpiarás mi despacho en el Club Diógenes vestido de doncella francesa.

Greg sonrió de medio lado.

—Estarás de coña, ¿no? —preguntó riéndose.

—No —dijo Mycroft muy serio —. Creo que te sentará bien… —dijo llevando una mano hasta el trasero del inspector.

Greg le miró unos segundos antes de sonreír.

—De acuerdo. No es algo que me preocupe. No voy a perder —dijo muy seguro.

Mycroft ensanchó su sonrisa y apretó la nalga derecha de Greg.

—Mientras quieras mantener tus esperanzas —le dijo antes de besarle.

Greg rió contra sus labios, respondió al beso unos segundos pero se separó.

—Para que no haya conflicto de intereses… Tendrás que aguantarte hasta el domingo que viene. Hoy no haremos nada —susurró Greg antes de separarse de él y tumbarse en el sofá.

—Espera, ¿cómo va a ver conflicto de intereses? —preguntó Mycroft alzando una ceja.

—Siéntate a mi lado cariño —dijo Greg sonriendo —. Está a punto de empezar el programa ese de política que tanto te gusta.

—¿En el que te duermes?

—En el que me duermo —dijo Greg colocándose cómodamente el cojín de la cabeza.

Mycroft rió mientras negaba con la cabeza antes de sentarse en el sofá y hacer que Greg apoyara las piernas sobre las suyas. Cuando Greg se durmió, se le quedó mirando unos minutos. Su novio no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo.

Una semana más tarde el partido de la discordia, como lo había bautizado Sherlock al enterarse, empezó. Habían comprado cervezas, patatas fritas y Greg se había puesto una camiseta del Liverpool para la ocasión. Por primera vez, Mycroft se iba a ver un partido completo pero solo para ver la cara de desesperación de Greg.

—¿No animas a tu equipo? —preguntó Greg a su pareja mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—No soy de ningún equipo —se defendió Mycroft —. Pero llevo una corbata azul para la ocasión.

Greg rió y se acomodó en el sofá con la cerveza en mano.

En el minuto 15 el primer tiempo, el Liverpool marcó su primer gol y Greg no pudo evitar restregárselo a Mycroft, haciendo especial hincapié en que un chándal de felpa de color rosa chicle no le sentaría tan mal.

—Quedan 75 minutos de partido, cariño —dijo Mycroft sonriendo —. Pueden pasar muchas cosas —susurró.

Greg le sacó la lengua antes de poner los ojos de nuevo en el partido.

5 minutos antes del descanso, el Chelsea marcó y Mycroft no pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción.

—Aún queda la segunda parte —le recriminó Greg antes de que el árbitro pitara el final de la primera.

—No he dicho nada Greg —dijo el hombre del gobierno divertido.

Mycroft se levantó a por segunda cerveza mientras sonreía. Todo estaba saliendo como estaba planeado en su cabeza. Esperaba que hubiera acertado con la talla de Greg, el traje de doncella ya estaba guardado en el armario.

En el minuto 55 de la segunda parte, Sturridge, uno de los delanteros del Liverpool, cayó al suelo. Se sujetaba la rodilla.

—¡ESO ES FALTA! –exclamó Greg —. ¡Le ha empujado! ¡Se merece una expulsión!

Mycroft no dijo nada, se quedó sentado bebiendo de su cerveza. Observaba como el árbitro le ponía una tarjeta amarilla a Torres, jugador del Chelsea. En el minuto 75 el Chelsea marcó su segundo gol. Mycroft solo ensanchó su sonrisa.

—¡Eso ha sido fuera de juego! ¡El maldito linier está ciego! ¿Es qué no lo ha visto? —exclamó Greg señalando a la pantalla.

—Lamento decírtelo Greg, es un gol limpio. El delantero no estaba detrás del defensa —le dijo Mycroft.

Greg le miró escéptico.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes que es un fuera de juego? —le preguntó.

—Desde siempre, el que lo haya omitido porque no es necesario para la vida cotidiana es diferente —le dijo mirándole.

—Eres un poco repelente, ¿lo sabías? —gruñó Greg —. Como tu hermano.

—Lo sé —dijo Mycroft divertido —. Y no voy a disculparme.

—Ya me lo suponía…

—Venga, quedan 15 minutos para que tu equipo logre marcar dos goles, no pierdas la esperanza —dijo Mycroft.

Greg gruñó pero no dijo nada, se mantuvo casi pegado a la televisión, esperando ese milagro que decía Mycroft apareciera de un momento a otro pero no ocurrió. Y cuando el partido finalizó, el Chelsea había ganado.

—Mierda… —murmuró Greg.

El pelirrojo se frotó las manos mientras se ponía de pie.

—Tengo que admitir que si tienes una gustosa apuesta al final, el fútbol tiene su encanto... —comentó en voz alta.

—¿¡Cómo diablos sabías que el Chelsea iba a ganar!? —exclamó Greg —. No soportas el fútbol y parecía que lo tenías estudiado… ¡Seguro que has comprado al árbitro!

Mycroft comenzó a reírse a carajadas.

—Greg, puedo encontrar otras 10 formas de hacer que te vistas de asistenta así que tranquilo, no he comprado al árbitro.

—¿Entonces como sabías que…?

—Me leo todo el periódico. Incluida la sección de deportes pues nunca sabes que tendrá que ver con un caso o alguna situación en mi trabajo —interrumpió —. Sturridge llevaba teniendo molestias en su rodilla durante dos semanas y pese a ellas el entrenador le seguía sacando a jugar. Una manera bastante objetiva de lo poco que valora a sus buenos jugadores. Ese delantero era el 65% del equipo así que era evidente que el Liverpool iba a perder. Además, Mourinho no es tan mal entrenador como lo pintan. En el fondo todo ha sido suerte, mucha suerte.

Greg bufó y fue recogiendo la mesa.

—¿Y cuando quieres que haga… Eso? —preguntó.

—Mañana —dijo Mycroft sonriendo mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata.

—¿Cómo que mañana? Si no tengo ni ese disfraz…

—Está en mi lado del armario.

—Estarás de coña.

—Nunca. Mañana te quiero allí a las siete de la tarde con el uniforme, Greg. Yo conseguiré el material de limpieza. Tranquilo —dijo sonriendo.

Greg también sonrió, aunque de manera irónica. Cuando guardó todo lo que no se habían comido y fregó lo que habían ensuciado se lavó las manos.

—Me voy a dormir —gruñó.

—¿No te quedas conmigo a ver el debate? —preguntó Mycroft con inocencia.

—No —dijo Greg con seriedad antes de meterse en la habitación y cerrar la puerta de un fuerte portazo.

Mycroft se rió. Supuso que a Greg no le molestaba perder la apuesta, era el haberla perdido contra alguien que no tenía ni idea de fútbol lo que más le molestaba. Al día siguiente, se despertó temprano como cada día y fue a trabajar. Greg ni tan siquiera le dirigió la palabra en todo el día, aunque el uniforme de doncella estaba sacado y colgado de la puerta del armario así que Mycroft estuvo seguro de que Greg cumpliría su parte de la apuesta.

A las siete de la tarde Mycroft esperaba sentado tras la mesa de su despacho. Mirando fijamente a la puerta. Unos toques a la madera le hicieron sonreír.

—Adelante —dijo en voz alta.

La puerta se abrió y Greg entró cabizbajo. Llevaba un abrigo largo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos así que llevaba el traje debajo. Le vio cerrar la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Miró de reojo al plumero, el paño y el limpia cristales que había en una cubeta vacía en el suelo. Suspiró.

—Acabemos con esto —dijo decidido mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

Cuando Greg se despojó de la pesada prenda, se esperaba risas de Mycroft pero cuando se atrevió a mirarle vio como el pelirrojo se lamía los labios con lentitud.

La falda, de color negra y ligeramente pomposa, le llegaba por encima de los muslos, dejando ver unas piernas morenas, musculadas y sin vello. La parte superior, también negra, le quedaba completamente ceñida, dejando que se notara el torso definido y los pezones.

—Adelante —pidió Mycroft mientras se reclinaba en la silla.

Greg puso los ojos en blanco antes de coger el plumero y comenzar a pasarlo por los muebles. Le molestaba que Mycroft no dijera completamente nada, casi sentía que de un momento a otro le iba a avergonzar.

Tras limpiar el mueble de la izquierda, pasó al que había frente a la mesa, cuando iba a comenzar a pasar el plumero Mycroft le llamó la atención.

—Greg, ahí usa el limpia cristales, por favor —pidió.

El nombrado le hizo burlas, pero se acercó hasta donde estaba el cubo, cogió el limpia cristales y la bayeta y se dirigió de nuevo al mueble. Echó un poco en la bayeta y comenzó a frotarla por la cristalera del mueble.

—Un poco más alto por favor —pidió.

Greg tomo el aire durante un segundo antes de ponerse de puntillas para limpiar la parte superior de los cristales. Aferrándose al mueble mientras se movía de izquierda a derecha. Mycroft se lamía los labios, la falda que llevaba Greg se levantaba ligeramente y acababa de darse cuenta de algo muy importante.

—Suficiente —dijo apartándose un poco arrastrando la silla —. Limpia la mesa por favor.

Greg se apartó del mueble, cogió el plumero y se dirigió a la mesa. Su expresión en el rostro era neutra, casi parecía que esperaba algo. Y no se equivocó esta vez. Mycroft cogió su bolígrafo y lo deslizó por la mesa con fuerza hasta que se cayó de ella y fue a parar al suelo varios metros de largo.

—Cógelo —pidió el hombre sonriendo.

—Lo has tirado.

—Y tu deber es recogerlo —dijo Mycroft —. Así que hazlo.

Greg se movió hasta el bolígrafo y se inclinó hacia delante para poder cogerlo. No fue hasta que sintió una mano sobre su cintura cuando comprendió lo que Mycroft quería hacer.

—Así que… —susurró el hombre de hielo —. Tu ropa interior es minúscula.

Greg se incorporo y se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

—¿Quiere comprobarlo señor? —le preguntó con inocencia.

Mycroft limpio la mesa arrastrando uno de sus brazos por ella y dejando que todo cayera sobre el suelo.

—Túmbese —pidió.

Greg sonrió de oreja a oreja y se tumbó en la mesa, dejando que Mycroft se colocara encima y comenzara a besarle.

Esa mañana había decidido dejarse una nota mental y prometerse que no volvería a hacer apuestas con Mycroft pero ahora se daba cuenta de que quizás, y solo quizás, mereciera la pena.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Dejadme comentarios y decirme que os pareció!**


End file.
